No lo llames amor
by KanyHearts
Summary: ...Si realmente no lo quieres. Advertencia de humor negro y romance muy extraño.


**Hace tanto que no paso por aquí que casi olvido como era este lugar. Es grandioso estar de vuelta en este fandom.**

**Disclaimer: No, después de casi 6 años y 3 temporadas, TD sigue sin ser mio.**

**./././**

**./././**

**./././**

**No lo llames amor…**

_... si realmente no lo quieres._

Un mechón de cabello azabache se deslizó hasta tu frente y contemplaste el oscuro color. Aburrida lo pasaste por detrás de tu oreja y recordaste lo mucho que odiabas tu nuevo tono. Siempre te pareció tonto todo aquello de cambiar tu apariencia como símbolo de terminar una etapa, y ahora maldecías internamente a Leshawna por convencerte de que aquello le haría bien a tu salud mental.

Tu cabello ahora era completamente negro y tan largo que sentías el picor en tu región lumbar, habías dejado de lado todo el maquillaje y tinte azul oscuro. Actualmente hasta podría decirse que vestías como una persona normal, sin excesos de ropa negra, sin botas militares y sin medias de red. Odiabas tu reflejo pero ya no había más que hacer, quizá tenían razón y de verdad necesitabas un cambio en honor a tu madurez.

Paseaste la mirada incomoda por toda la sala del departamento, sin admitirlo pensaste en la incomodidad que sentías e ignoraste el hecho de que a estas alturas ya estabas harta de esperarlo.

Levantaste tu vaso de cristal y tomaste un poco del Martini que te había servido al llegar. Frunciste el ceño asqueada y retiraste el vaso, odiabas el alcohol y el molesto ardor que venía cuando atravesaba tu garganta, sin embargo, quizá eso lograra calmar tus nervios.

Tu mente empezó a formular excusas y tonterías para poder escapar antes, el viejo reloj de madera te indicó que hacia una media hora atrás que estabas sola esperando a que Cody terminara su "secreta" conversación telefónica. Sin embargo, antes de poder si quiera pensar en levantarte, el teléfono regreso a su lugar y tu viejo amigo regreso incomodo a su haciendo en el sofá.

No sabías en realidad porque te había invitado, y su mirada sombría no te dejaba buena espina, te hundiste de nuevo en el alcohol esperando que aflojara un poco tu lengua y así terminar con el silencio que tedioso, les inundaba.

–Nunca antes había estado en tu casa, es muy… clásica.

Los orbes azules del chico brillaron ligeramente y una sonrisa casi burlona asomó por su rostro. –Clásica, claro, linda manera de describirlo.

No es que quisieras sonar grosera, porque en realidad no era tu intención, pero no encontraste otra manera de describirlo. Hecho casi todo de madera, daba el aspecto de ser una sala de una mansión antigua, aunque en realidad solo fuera el pedazo del apartamento de un chico en Ottawa. Además, la curiosa decoración con figurines de porcelana desde hace rato, venían fastidiándote con sus miradas. Tomaste una última vez tu vaso y de un solo trago terminaste con tu bebida, esperaste que el tortuoso líquido bajara y soltaste la que hasta ese momento, era la pregunta del millón.

–¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?

El castaño se removió serio en su parte de sofá e imitándote dio un trago largo a su coctel.

–¿Qué tal va todo con Trent?

Tu primer reflejó fue reclamar por la clara evasión a tu pregunta inicial, sin embargo, un reflejo tuyo actuó haciendo que por fin pudieras deshacerte de ese peso que cargabas.

–Trent, me dejó hace bastante.

No quisiste dar más explicaciones porque ni siquiera tu sabías que había ocurrido realmente, siempre pensaste (o al menos intentaste creer) que ya no eran los niños enamorados del campamento de hace 12 años, que simplemente la madurez les había devuelto claridad y que ya no eras la misteriosa e impactante chica gótica en la que se había fijado, aunque no estabas segura de que rayos había sucedido como para que te abandonaran tan súbitamente.

Inclusive pensabas que solo se estaba vengando.

Hace mucho que te habías negado a pensar en él, sobre todo cuando los ridículos chismes de que te había dejado por "otra chica del campamento" comenzaron a llegarte por montones, decidiste cerrarte y creer que cualquier razón que fuera, estaba fuera de tu control y de tu corazón. Mas por un segundo, deseaste saber la verdad completa para poder desahogarte con quien creías era uno de tu más incondicionales amigos.

Pero no tenías con que desahogarte, y te quedaba solo cargar con esa cruz.

Sin permiso tomaste la botella más cercana a ti y rellenaste tu vaso, esperando que el alcohol pudiera hacer efecto instantáneo en ti.

–Si bueno… supongo que Lindsay era más fácil de tratar.

–Lindsay…– no trataste de ocultar la sorpresa– vaya, siempre pensé que tendría gustos mejores a chicas con un IQ menor a 40. Al menos esperaba que me dejara por alguien estilo Heather.

–Si Alejandro no hubiera sido tan posesivo, quizá tu teoría se hubiera vuelto cierta.

Asentiste melancólica con la cabeza resistiendo lagrimas rebeldes al pensar en lo imbécil que era tu ex, ya sabías que era un idiota, pero nunca te imaginaste que tanto.

–¿Y qué hay de Duncan?

La pregunta no te cayó por sorpresa, siempre que venía Elvis, el ex-convicto salía también a colación. Soltaste la respuesta como un ligero susurro que fue arrastrado lejos de ti, que al menos sirvió como un consuelo de consolación. Te sorprendiste de tu propia estupidez y crudeza, pero como no habías dejado de repetirte, si es la verdad, tienes que aprender a superarlo.

–Duncan no me ama, nunca lo hizo.

Internamente te golpeaste por dar una respuesta tan estúpida que parecía haber salido de esos dramas ridículos que tu madre disfrutaba ver, tus ojos se humedecieron deseando no haber vuelto a tocar el maldito tema del punk que no hizo más que convertirte en la mujer más odiada de Canadá. Alzaste la vista encontrándote con tu reflejo en el cristalero frente a ti, recordaste la presencia de Cody y sentiste que ya no te quedaba tan mal el cabello completamente oscuro.

Todo era sobre cerrar ciclos.

Giraste a verlo y observaste detenidamente como paseaba incomodo los dedos sobre el borde de su bebida, y sentiste como si tu soledad ya no fuera tuya, como si compartir la tristeza con alguien más te hiciera menos miserable.

Que no era así, pero al menos, ahora reclamabas sentirte mejor.

–Lamento lo de Sierra.

A penas salieron las palabras de tu boca te arrepentiste de haberlas dicho, la situación de tus ex parejas no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que le había pasado a la peli morada, y no es que quisieras revertir la incomodidad hacía tu anfitrión, pero no pudiste evitar callarlo, quizá si el sufría también, las cosas dejarían de ser tan incomodas.

Cody se puso nervioso e imitándote, bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba de su coctel.

–Si bueno, sobre eso…

–No tienes porque hablar de ello– corregiste– quiero decir, fue muy insensible de mi parte, sé que quizá la extrañas y…

–Lo de Sierra no fue un accidente.

No te sorprendió la confesión porque no lograste captar lo que te quería decir. Cerraste los ojos y te hundiste en el sofá de terciopelo tratando de recordar. Efectivamente la morena no era una de tus personas favoritas en el universo, sin embargo, recordabas haberte sentido sin aire al ver la noticia en el periódico, un accidente de autos, un incendio, y una persona completamente desfigurada.

¿Qué acababa de decir Cody?

–¿Fuiste tú?

–Me preguntaste porque te pedí venir, supongo que necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

–¿La mandaste…?

–¡No! Solo escúchame sí.

Tu pulso se había incrementado casi con terror, apenas dándote cuenta del impacto de las palabras, sin embargo, quizá el alcohol ya había comenzado a hacer efecto ya que sin más, regresaste a tu posición relajada en la sala y te limitaste a escuchar.

–Sierra fue la peor cosa que me ha sucedido, no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo es vivir con alguien como ella. Es acosadora, no me dejaba en paz ni para ir a al baño y… quería que nos casáramos, me asfixiaba, pasaba cada día eligiendo nombres de niños junto con su madre y yo… no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría.

Frunciste el ceño molesta.

–Como si no lo supiera, habla rápido chico.

–Algunos amigos me debían un favor. Yo le resolví muchas cosas informáticas a algunos compañeros de la preparatoria que ahora son personas "importantes" y estaba harto de fingir que me agradaba vivir con ella.

–¿Y por eso mandaste el accidente?

–¡No!– el castaño se paró agitado y recorrió el lugar tratando de calmarse, dio un enorme trago a la botella de whisky y te miró con desesperación– Yo, contacte a uno de esos chicos, y le dije que quería a Sierra lejos de mí, que ya no la soportaba, pero no fui muy específico.

››Yo no esperaba que eso sucediera, yo solo quería que me pusieran una orden de restricción, o que la encarcelaran, que me llevaran de militar a Pakistán o a ella a trabajar a Suecia, cualquier cosa, no creía que fueran a… desaparecerla, no literalmente. Me sentí pésimo después de eso, ya no podía vivir tranquilo, y su madre, cielos, quedó tan devastada, no dejaba de hablar de lo hermosa que iba a verse vestida de blanco en el altar, yo casi enloquezco.

–Entiendo que no querías que sucediera.

Cody te miró con lágrimas en los ojos riéndose de manera ácida, una imagen que quedó tatuada en tu interior como una de las cosas más perturbadoras que habías llegado a ver.

–No, no lo entiendes, casi enloquezco, si, de culpabilidad, claro. Me siento culpable de no lamentar su muerte. Me sentí mal mucho tiempo, me destrozó ver así a la madre de Sierra, nunca quise cargar con la muerte de nadie pero… los días sin ella son tan tranquilos, ya no me asusta ducharme, puedo salir cuando quiera, inclusive… por primera vez pude llamarte y pedir que vinieras.

–Tienes razón, no lo entiendo.

Buscaste en tu interior y no pudiste encontrar manera de culparle o tenerle miedo, no lo entendiste, porque no habías pasado por ello, sin embargo, sabías que vivir con ella no debía de ser fácil ni agradable.

–Tampoco te juzgo. Todo fue culpa de ese jodido programa de cuarta. A más de uno nos arruinó la vida.

–La chica más odiada de Canadá y el nerd acosado por la fan número 1. Que fácil nos redujeron a eso.

Una sonrisa ácida se asomó por sus rostros. A veces solías a pensar en cómo sería tu vida si nunca te hubieras inscrito, casi siempre, el panorama lucía mejor que lo que ahora soportabas. Pero no podías quejarte, al menos no al ver lo que Cody había pasado.

Te acercaste a Cody y le pasaste un brazo por el hombro, tomaste la botella y diste el último trago. Jamás te imaginaste que terminarías en esa situación, semi abrazada del chico que siempre estuvo fuera de tus estándares ideales para encontrar pareja, pero ahora que lo sostenías en brazos en su nada pintoresca sala de estar, no te pareció incómodo.

–Gwen…

–Dime Cody.

–Cásate conmigo.

Inicialmente, de separaste de él ligeramente consternada, sonriendo un poco, pensando en "¿tan loco se volvió?", regresando tu mirada a la botella sonreíste.

–Lamento comunicarte que aún no estoy borracha, además no es momento de bromas.

–No estoy bromeando, y no estoy ebrio.

Sus orbes azules se posaron en ti con toda la seriedad del mundo, te dio la espalda momentáneamente y se abrazó a sí mismo.

–Respóndete a ti misma una cosa, ¿en serio puedes continuar así?

No preguntaste a que se refería porque en realidad si lo sabías. A estas alturas de tu vida aún no lograbas superar las estúpidas sensaciones traídas en el campamento, y cada que escuchabas una melodía dulce en guitarra o veías un grafiti en la pared regresaba a ti una sensación de náuseas y una incontrolable humedad en los ojos. Porque no importaba a donde fueras, siempre serías "la gótica" esa ridícula chica que participó en un reality y que se marcó para siempre como la besuquea novios, la gótica rara, la chica que dejó a Trent, entre muchos otros peores apodos que, ni en la universidad, ni en el trabajo te dejaban en paz.

Cody dio en el clavo, ¿Cuánto más soportarías la etiqueta?

–¿Casarnos en que cambiará las cosas?

–En nada en realidad. Yo te quiero Gwen, te quise siempre… pero, esto no se trata sobre mis sentimientos. Ya te conté lo que pasó con Sierra, y se… muy bien lo que has tenido que pasar con Duncan y Trent. No lo hemos superado, muy difícilmente lo haremos, y estamos casi sobre la marcha de los treinta…

–Jamás haremos una vida normal con alguien que no subió al mismo bote de los perdedores que nosotros.

–Podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas soportando esa maldición solos, o podemos unirnos, y hacer menos miserable nuestra existencia. En nuestro caso, el amor es opcional.

–Suena un plan… un tanto cobarde.

–Quizá, pero es menos despreciable a imaginarnos exactamente como estamos, solo que con 20 años más.

Ahora la propuesta ya no te sonaba tan mal.

Sin darte cuenta la habitación se había vuelto oscura, miraste el reloj de tu teléfono y te diste cuenta de lo tarde que era. Habías llegado a la seis, y ya era casi media noche. A penas habían comenzado a hablar, todo se había vuelto diferente. Te soltaste del semi abrazo y tomaste tu bolso.

Te aseguraste de guardar tus cosas, de sacar las llaves de tu viejo auto y miraste a tu prometido una última vez.

–Ni creas que usaré un vestido blanco, quizá ya no sea gótica, pero eso sigue sin ser mi estilo.

El castaño sonrió ampliamente y aun con la oscuridad reinante viste un brillo destellar en sus pupilas.

–Ni creas que daremos un menú vegetariano en nuestra recepción, los camarones saben demasiado buenos para saltarlos.

–Oh, no te preocupes, ya no soy vegetariana.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde que te negaste a darme una recepción vegetariana.

Te acercaste a él y le regalaste un beso en la frente. Bajaste la mirada y saliste, de una vez por todas hacía tu auto. Inconscientemente, regresó a ti una imagen del programa, esa parte donde un sabio castaño nerd dijo lo que hasta entonces, eran las palabras más sabias que habías escuchado.

Vivir miserable pero casada con Cody y vivir miserable sola, era como comparar un puñetazo en la cara con una patada en la entrepierna. A nadie le gusta que le pateen la entrepierna, ¿correcto?

Condujiste hasta tu apartamento directo a llamar a tu madre, aparentemente, tenías algo que contarle. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá finalmente no fuera tan malo el panorama, hasta donde sabías, era posible que un día llegaras a quererlo a la mitad de lo que él te quería a ti.

Pero mientras tanto, te conformarías con saber que fuiste la primera chica de la primera generación de Drama Total que llegaría al altar. Mucho antes que Duncan, Courtney y Trent. Al ver la cara de esos tres tontos te bastaría para sobrevivir los primeros meses de matrimonio, el tiempo restante, era un ya veremos.

Y a lo mejor con el tiempo, encontrarías las fuerzas para poder llamarle amor.

* * *

**Admito que no se de donde salió esto. Supongo que es el resultado de saturar tu cerebro viendo las temporadas de la 3 a la 5 en menos de una semana. En fin, siempre quise escribir algo con Cody y Gwen, pero a penas surgió la posibilidad al ver el final que tuvo la serie en Gira Mundial y Todos Estrellas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, realmente disfrute escribirlo.**

**Espero poder pasarme por aquí mas seguido, como dije, ya extrañaba el fandom. ;)**

**Cualquier comentario, ya saben que sexy botón apretar.**

**Con amor, Kany :3**


End file.
